


Touché

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: My clueless wonderful idiots. Post 2x07.//“You know what she said?” Magnum asked as they drove back from the hotel.“What?”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Touché

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggiesoa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maggiesoa).



> For maggiesoa who made me realize how hilarious yet somehow in character Magnum and Higgy having a talk about what Abby said when she broke up with Thomas would be.

“You know what she said?” Magnum asked as they drove back from the hotel. 

“What?” she said, still relaxed from the couple's massage and the fact that while Magnum wasn’t entirely over Abby, he was getting there. And he’d forgiven her for being too harsh about how he was (or was not) dealing with the breakup. Which she hadn’t realized was weighing so heavily until he'd said it was okay. It had almost felt like an actual weight had been lifted off her chest.

“She said that there was someone else out there for me,” Magnum said, glancing over at her. “That there was someone who knew me better than anyone.” 

“Maybe she was just trying to be nice,” she quipped, wondering just why Abby would say a thing like that, then playfully added, “I can’t imagine anyone that knows you remotely well wanting to stick around.”

“Yet you’re here,” he said and actually smiled a real smile.

She smiled too. “Touché.”

“Maybe she meant in the _future_ ,” he asked as much as stated. “Someone who _will_ know me really well.”

“That makes a certain amount of sense I suppose,” she agreed. “Still, what a strange thing to say.”

“Well...”

“Well what?” she asked, arched eyebrow.

“She is a lawyer. You can’t really expect them to make sense all the time.”

They both nodded, agreeing this was true and the most likely explanation for the strange statement.

Still, Juliet vaguely remembered being in the van with Abby during the tense situation when Kumu had been taken and Magnum was attempting to resolve the situation. Hadn't the other woman said something about Juliet knowing Magnum better? She pondered this but then decided it was unlikely that it had anything to do with her and Magnum. They were just business partners, friends. Abby knew how to read people, as a lawyer it was a must-have skill, so she sure must have seen what their relationship was like.

She noticed a sign for Magnum's favorite fried chicken place and nodded to it. "How about a bite to eat?" Eating fried or unhealthy things always seemed to cheer him up.

"You sure you don't need to get back to Robin's Nest?" he said, but she knew that look. He wanted to go...but something was stopping him. Most likely he was out of cash. Another day she'd have teased him about it, but with his heart (and ego) already bruised from the whole Abby thing, she decided not to.

"Robin's Nest will still be there in an hour," she said decisively. "My treat."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He quickly did a U-turn that made no less than three cars honk at them, making her roll her eyes.

Magnum really was ridiculously easy to read.

 _Or maybe you just know him really well,_ a little voice in the back of her mind whispered, _maybe you know him better than anyone._

Juliet thought about this possibility but then promptly dismissed it.


End file.
